The Legends of Ga'Hoole
"It is vitally important that you know how we came to be, the stories even older than the cantos, the legends of Ga'Hoole. You must learn from that brilliant prince, that knight in the times of magic, who became our King Hoole, and whose ember, you, Coryn, and you alone retrieved from the volcanoes of Beyond the Beyond. You must both read the oldest of legends." —Ezylryb's comments on the legends of Ga'Hoole The Legends of Ga'Hoole are ancient legends concerning the origins of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole who were first established by Hoole, the first monarch of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Ezylryb stated that they were even older than the cantos that included legends such as the Fire Cycle. History The Beginnings of the Legends "It was a time of magic and strange enchantments, a time of warring clans and warring kingdoms, a time of savagery and evil spirits, and worst of all, a time of hagsfiends." ''-Grank's comments on the state of the owl world'' The legends of Ga'Hoole were written in the ancient days when war and nachtmagen raged throughout the owl kingdoms and also when Hoole first established the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. The legends were recorded in three volumes: The First Collier, The Coming of Hoole, and To Be a King. They were theorized to have been written by certain owls of that time. The first was confirmed to have been written by Grank himself while the second was theorized to have been written by Theo, the first blacksmith. The third volume's author remains unknown, however, they state that it matters not who they were but only that the rest of the tale be told. ''The First Collier ''"Read them. Read them and learn. . .Read them and know where we came from. . .and what we must guard against. The future is yours if. . ." —Ezylryb's dying words On his deathbed, Ezylryb instructed Soren and Coryn to read the secret volumes that he had in his hollow. Three days later, Soren and Coryn began to read the first volume of the legends of Ga'Hoole, entitled "The First Collier." The first volume recounted the tale of Grank, the first collier and introduced to Soren and Coryn the nature of nachtmagen and of hagsfiends. It recounted Grank's studies of fire in the Beyond with Fengo and his efforts to protect the egg of Queen Siv, his secret love. Siv's endeavours on account of being apart from her chick and pursued by Lord Arrin and his hagsfiends were also prominent in the first volume. After reading the first volume written by Grank, Soren and Coryn suspected that with the return of the Ember of Hoole, nachtmagen might resurface once more. Coryn also suspected that because of the ember's presence in the owl kingdoms, his mother, Nyra, might become what he expected her to be-a hagsfiend. ''The Coming of Hoole ''-Coming Soon-'' To Be a King'' ''-Coming Soon-'' Trivia *Kathryn Lasky, the author of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, intended for the legends of Ga'Hoole to be a spin-off series from the main Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. However, it was cancelled and the books intended for the spin-off were instead placed in the main series alongside the rest of the books. Category:Fictional Books